Daffy Duck vs Shadow the Hedgehog
Daffy Duck vs. Shadow the Hedgehog is a versus created by Skyblazero. Interludy Looney Tunes vs. Sonic the Hedgehog, who of these black animals and greedy rivals and mates of the main characters will win. Fight Stage: Green Hill Zone Music: (Cue Green Hill Zone Theme) Daffy was walking in the Green Hill Zone, until he saw a diamond, but this was not a diamond it was an Chaos Emerald (it was the red one), and Daffy was happy to see him and said. Daffy: "¡A diamond!. And Daffy questioned. Daffy: ¿could use it to buy something?. But Shadow was looking the Chaos Emeralds and saw that Daffy had the last one he was looking for (the red). And Shadow told Daffy. Shadow: "Hey give me that Chaos Emerald". Daffy answered. Daffy: "No way, that diamond is mine". Shadow answered. Shadow: "Well". Shadow teleports himself to grab the Chaos Emerald, taking the Chaos Emerald from Daffy. And Daffy angry answered. Daffy: "Well you want to fight because i want to fight". Shadow answered. Shadow: "It´s okay". Both put their battle positions. Annuncier: "¡HERE WE GO!" Shadow teleposts himself to grab Daffy, and kicks Daffy down the Duck. Daffy: "¡Ouch!" Shadow: "Chaos Spears". Daffy almost dodged by explosions, and frustrated Shadow screams. Shadow: "Chaos Control" Shadow stops the time, freezing Daffy with him time. Shadow gives him a combo of punches and kicks, and returns the time to normal, and the combo knocked down Daffy. When Daffy got up, Shadow attacked him with a Spin Dash, sending Daffy to fly to a wall. When Shadow was going to attack Daffy, Daffy grabbed a hammer and hit it on Shadow's head and knocked him dom. Daffy: "¡Ha ha, take that!". Shadow growled and got up. Shadow used the Homming Attack, and hit Daffy, and gave him a combo of punches and kicks, finalized with a Spin Kick, knocking down Daffy. Shadow: "Black Tornado". Daffy got up and avoided the tornado. Daffy then left and gave a combo of punches and kicks to Shadow, knocking down the Hedgehog. Shadow used the 7 Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Shadow. Daffy was impressed by the brightness of the form and said. Daffy: "That's what those diamonds were for". Daffy tried to hit Shadow, but is not affected by the blows. Daffy: "¿But wath?" Shadow flew to Daffy and gave him a combo of powerful punches and kicks, and the last of the blows sent Daffy flyng to a wall. Shadow: "That's all duck, Chaos Blast". Daffy looked at the explosion with fear and when the explosion came Daffy, Shadow returned to normal and believed that he had won, but Daffy had left the cartoon and the place became white. Shadow: "¿Wath place is this?". Daffy: "¡Now you are in my world!". Shadow: "¡But Wath!" Shadow saw a pencil erased his body and screamed in agony. "K.O." Daffy then painted a stage and returned home, happy to have won. Results The Winner is: Daffy Duck. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Warner Bros vs Sega Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights